Embodiments of the invention relate generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and storage mediums for providing database management services for a telecommunications system.
Managing fiber and cable networks is generally performed in a haphazard fashion using legacy system data and reports that are incompatible with newer software and technology. With large volumes of data spread across disparate systems, it is difficult if not impossible to provide efficient analysis of fiber and cable networking systems, equipment, and related operations. Much of the reporting and analyses are performed manually. As new technology continues to bring forth a wealth of advancements in communications networks and equipment, telecommunications service providers will require updated models for handling data relating to existing and future transport facilities and services in order to keep pace with these changes. Clearly, using existing manual processes for analyzing networking data and providing network services is not an optimum solution.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to integrate data from legacy systems for providing efficient handling of networking data that enables analysis and reporting.